


Giving your bilingual roommate so much pleasure that she stops moaning in English

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hc16ih/f4m_script_offer_giving_your_bilingual_roommate/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	Giving your bilingual roommate so much pleasure that she stops moaning in English

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Giving your bilingual roommate so much pleasure that she stops moaning in English [Bilingual girl] [Flirting] [Kissing] [Teasing] [*A lot* of dirty talk] [In different languages] [Sloppy Blowjob] [Deepthroating] [Pinning her down] [Doggy] [Rough Sex] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You come home from work one day to see your cute roommate relaxing as the weekend starts. The two of you realize that you’ll have the whole house to yourselves for the next 36 hours. Of course, there’s sexual tension. The flirting and teasing starts in English, but as things get heated, you start moaning what comes out naturally with no time to translate._

 **Notes to Performers** : _All words that are in between angle brackets <like this> are meant to be said in your other language. However, if the words in between those brackets don’t make sense when translated, feel free to change the line so that it works as you see fit._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Square Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**   
**< Angle Brackets> = Said in your language**

***** ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *****  
 **Sfx Used:** Refrigerator door, silverware clinking, door closing, clothes hitting the floor

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(You’ve just completed a day of work, though you’ve still got some energy left. You’re coming home to your roommate, whom you’ve always thought was pretty cute. There’s a fun, flirty energy between the two of you.)

Hey, I’m back. Did I make it in time for dinner?

Oh, okay cool. Good thing you came home late, too. The stars aligned, I guess.

(In response to a “how are you?”) My day was good. Not too much trouble at work. Though, funny story, there was some drama today in HR.

Yeah, there’s a rumor that two of my coworkers were caught [clear your throat] “having fun” in the office when they were alone doing overtime.

You know what I mean. They <were having sex>.

Yup. Apparently the security cameras don’t shut off after hours. Actually, quite the contrary. The cameras seem to be *more* active after hours.

Anyway, that’s enough about my day. How about you? <How are you?> Good day?

Well that’s good. And now that it’s the weekend, everything is just getting better. Got any plans?

Yeah, me neither. But look on the bright side. I think everyone else in the house is out of town tonight and tomorrow.

(Gleeful) Like I said, the stars are aligning. And since we’ve got the whole place to ourselves for the next 36 hours, I say tonight we live like royalty. Starting with some ice cream. Want some?

[Sfx: The freezer door opens. Clinking of spoons and bowls as you prepare the ice cream]

Here you go. <Two scoops of ice cream> for the best roommate ever. Let’s toast spoons.

(In a celebratory, toasting voice) To living like royalty. <Cheers>.

<Mmm, that tastes so good>.

[You enjoy a couple bites of your ice cream, exchanging smiles with your roommate. There’s tension. You know you’re going to be alone with each other for a while. You then decide to break the silence.]

(Flirty) Hey, why are you looking at me like that?

(Teasing him) You’re staring at my lips. Is there something on my face?

Well, if not, then what’s going on? I mean, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d want to kiss me.

I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.

[A brief pause of tension. Then, suddenly, you kiss him]

(Surprised, giddy) Mmm, your lips are cold.

[You continue kissing him]

And you taste like vanilla. [Kiss] Or is that me?

[More kisses and some moans]

No, stay seated. I’m just getting on your lap.

You taste so good. [Kiss]

(Playful) Wait, no, that’s me. [giggle]

[You’re getting more into it. Your kisses and moans start to become more passionate]

Take off my shirt. [Kiss] And take off yours, too.

[Sfx: Clothes hit the floor in between kisses]

<Shit>. I’ve been waiting to do this for so long. You’re so hot. <Just gorgeous>.

(Enjoying yourself, playful and hot) I think our ice cream’s melting.

No, I don’t care. Let’s move to your room. And lose the rest of your clothes on the way there.

[Sfx: You move to his bedroom and close the door.]

There we go. Much comfier.

[You resume kissing him for a bit, but you realize that you’re hornier than earlier. Kissing just won’t suffice anymore]

(Pulling away) Mmmph, okay. I can’t hold back anymore. I just want to . . . Fuck, I’m forgetting how to even say it in English. [Kiss] We say <blowjob>, but you don’t know what that means. Just---here, I’ll show you. Lay back.

I start by kissing your neck, [Kiss]. Then your chest. [Kiss] <And your stomach> [Kiss]. . [Kiss] And finally I . . .

[Your voice trails off as you start sucking his cock]

Yeah, now you understand what I’m saying, don’t you? [Sucking noises] Remind me how you say this in English again?

[You continue sucking him off. Your blowjob skills are making it hard for him to talk.]

(Teasing) What’s that? I couldn’t hear you in between your moans. [Sucking noises]

Hmm that’s okay, but I still prefer to say <blowjob>. It sounds hotter in my language.

[Your blowjob gets wetter and sloppier]

However, the sound of your moaning is hot in any language. [Sucking noises] And so is the taste of your <cock>.

[You’re getting more into it. Really showing off now.]

And I believe you call this a “deepthroat”

[You start deepthroating him]

(Satisfied with yourself) Yeah, I know that one. That’s a great word. It perfectly describes what’s going on. God, why can’t all words be like that?

[You continue deepthroating him for a while]

Mmph, my pussy is getting so hot. I just need to---

[You moan as you start rubbing your pussy while sucking his cock.]

I love the way you play with my hair. [Sucking noises] And the way you look into my little eyes.

[Your moans get louder as you get more turned on. You never stop sucking.]

<Fuck, I need you inside me.>

[A beat. You realize he didn’t understand what you said]

Okay, language lesson. When I say <I need you inside me> _,_ that means I want you to pin me down and fuck me as hard as you can. Got it?

[You excitedly squeal as he puts you on your back and holds you down.]

Wow, you learn fast. Now, what are you gonna---[A moan as he enters you]

<Oh yeah, just like that.>

[You start moaning as he picks up the pace]

Fuck, you’re deep. And I’m just---I’m just dripping on you. <I'm so wet>.

[He starts going a bit faster now]

Right there. Harder. Please. I need it. You can be as rough as you want. Don’t hold back.

[He starts going harder, but not hard enough. In between moans, you let him know how hard you want it.]

C’mon harder. <Harder>. I can take it. I just need you to---

[A *loud* moan as he suddenly starts going as hard as you wanted]

<Yes! Like that. That's perfect.>

Pin my wrists down. I want you to make me squirm.

[You start moaning louder as he holds you down. You’re just enjoying every second of it]

<Fuck, you make my pussy feel os hot. I love the way you feel inside me>.

[He continues fucking you while holding you down. You can’t stop moaning]

Holy shit, my legs are shaking. <How are you doing this to me?>

[You’re in such bliss that it’s hard to think.]

(Whimpering) You make me feel so---fuck I can’t even think---I don’t know how to . . .

<You turn me on so much. You're turning me into a fucking puddle. This feels amazing.>

Don’t stop. <Don't stop. Don't stop. Please don't stop>.

[You continue moaning for awhile, squirming and squealing]

(Whimpering) <Fuck> Kiss me.

[You share a passionate kiss as he continues fucking you. You’re still moaning the whole time]

<You taste even better while you're fucking me>.

[You continue fucking, never easing the pace. We hear just how wet you are. In between kisses, you’re moaning, and in between moans, you’re kissing him. The passion never ceases, until…]

You want me to turn around? [Excited giggle] Oh, yes please. I’d love that. <Turn me around and fuck me. Just take me>.

[You squeal as he turns you around.]

Fuck, I want you inside me so bad. I’m so ready---

[A *loud* moan as he re-enters you]

<Have mercy>.

[A couple moans as he starts to pick up the pace]

Wait, <slowly, slowly>. Start slow. I’m still sensitive.

[A few moans ease out of you as you go slow]

<Fuck> you’re even deeper now than last time.

[You release a few steady moans. Then you realize . . .]

Okay, go faster. I’m ready.

[You moan loudly as he starts going faster]

Oh, just like that. Grab my hips. Pull my hair. You can be rough again. <Don't hold back>.

[Your moans get louder, just as loud as they were while you were on your back.]

Feel how you make my back arch. <Mmmph, push me down and fuck me harder>.

[You continue moaning as he goes faster and harder. Suddenly you get an idea]

Can you rub my clit? Just rub my---

[A *loud* moan as he suddenly does as he’s told]

<Oh my God. That's perfect. Just like that>.

You feel so good, fuck, I can’t take it. I---

<I can't. I can't. Holy shit.>

I can’t feel my legs.

[Start building to an orgasm]

<I'm going to cum soon.>

[You start to get even closer]

(Barely getting the words out) I’m gonna cum. <I'm gonna cum. Fuck. I'm gonna cum>

[You’re even closer than before]

<Yes>, you can cum inside me. Just don’t stop. <Don't stop>.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

Cum with me. <Together>.

[Just as you climax]

Right there! Right there! Oh, fuck,<you feel so good. Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm cumming!>

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Bonus points if you cum in your language. But that’s up to you 😉]

(Coming down from your orgasm) Oh my God, that was amazing. I have no idea what came over me just then. I lost my whole train of thought.

Fuck, the bed is so wet now. [giggle]

(Playful) Hey, don’t get mad at me. This is half your fault. Live like royalty, have sex like royalty, right?

Oh yeah, that was a royally fun time. [Giggle] Sorry, bad joke.

Hey, where are you going?

To clean up? Why? We’re just going to make a mess again later. We can just clean up after.

Yes, I said “again”. Did you not understand me? I’m pretty sure I said that in English. “Again”. .

Well, last I checked, we still have a little under 36 hours before everyone comes back to the house from wherever they are. So that translates to: “We have 36 hours <to have sex> over and over again until neither of us can walk.”

Did you understand that? Or do I have to translate again?

Good. Now come back to bed. <Let's go>.


End file.
